Siblings
by TNT100
Summary: The winx girls and the Red Fountain boys have siblings. What happens when thier siblings are guardians of certain elements? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Melody(Mel)- Musa's younger sister (2 years age difference), she is 14 years old. Winx outfit: black and red one sleeve top that just covers her mid-section and black high-hilled ankle length boots. A red skirt that goes just above her knees.

Musa(Muse)- Melody's older sister (2 years age difference), she is 16 years old.

Sara- Stella's younger sister (2 ½ years age difference), she is 13 ½ old.

Winx outfit: Blue and purple Long sleeved halter-top, blue high-hilled boots that go up to the middle of her calf, a purple mini skirt.

Stella- Sara's older sister (2 ½ years age difference) she is 16.

Angelica(Angel)- Flora's younger sister (2 years age difference), she is 14.

Winx outfit: long green dress that goes just under her knees, and green flats

Flora- Angelica's older sister (2 years age difference), she is 16.

Taylor- Tecna's younger sister (2 years age difference), she is 14.

Winx outfit: Blue and Green dress that goes to the middle of her legs, blue and purple high tops

Tecna- Taylor's older sister (2 years age difference), she is 16.

Nicole- Bloom's younger sister (1 year age difference), she is 15. Owner of the dark fire.

Winx outfit: Dark blue and black top with a red skirt that goes just above her knees. Black high-tops

Bloom- Nicole's older sister (1 year age difference), she is 16. Owner of the dragon fire.

Kevin- Riven's younger brother (2 years age difference), he is 14.

Knight- Sky's younger brother (1 year age difference) he is 15.

Samuel (Sam)- Timmy's younger brother (2 year age difference) he is 14.

Matthew(Matt)- Heilia's younger brother (2 year age difference), he is 14.

Daniel(Danny)- Brandon's younger brother (2 ½ year age difference), he is 13 ½.


	2. Chapter 2

Melody's POV

I walked up to the front gates of Alfea, school for fairies, with my sister Musa beside me. She looked down at me and smiled, "Come on Mel, it isn't bad here. I made my closest friends here." She told me, I knew she was trying to calm me down, so I said, "Yea I know Muse, I just wish I didn't have to be in freshmen year without you." She knelt down on one knee so that she was eye level with me and put her hands on my shoulders and said, "Mel, we have the same free periods and lunch, and freshmen and sophomore's share apartments, not rooms but the same apartment." "But there's a big chance that we won't." I told her sadly, she looked at me and said, "Ok, if it means that much to you we can go talk to ms.F." I smiled and hugged her saying, "Thank you Musa."

She laughed and led me to the doors when a mean looking old lady said, "Excuse me young lady where do you think you're going?" I gulped and looked from her to Musa, she saw me look at her and said, "Ms. Musa, is this girl with you?" Musa looked at me and then at the lady and laughed. _Why are you laughing? This lady looks like she wants to kill me._ Musa composed herself and said, "Yeah Ms. G, this is Melody, my little sister." Ms. G, I guess that's what Musa called her, face palmed and muttered, "I can't believe I didn't see the resemblances," then louder she said, "Yes, the reason I didn't think she was related to you is because she seems like the complete opposite of you, Musa." Musa laughed and signaled for me to follow her, I did so gratefully. We got to a door that was pink like everything else in the school, this is so different from my taste of color. Musa knocked on the door and a voice said, "Come in." we walked in and saw the room had eight people in it either than an old lady sitting behind a desk. They all looked at us and I half-hid behind Musa, the four older girls rushed over and hugged Musa. They saw me and a girl with brown hair and green eyes knelt down in front of me and said, "Hi there, I'm Flora, what's your name?" I just answered her question, "M-Melody." Ok I stuttered but I still answered. "Melody? That's a beautiful name." Flora said, a little to happily, I felt a hand on my shoulder looked up to see Musa smiling at me, "Come on Mel, let's get this over with so that you can go un-pack." A red haired girl said, "Let me guess, she wanted an apartment with you?" I blushed with embarrassment until I heard four other voices say, "See we aren't the only ones." I felt better when I heard that, the old woman finally cleared her throat and called the older girls to come over to her. So I stood there with the other four girls. "Now we have one apartment that can fit all eight of you if you four truly wish to stay with your sisters. It's the least I could do after last year." The girls told me all of the names while Ms. F was talking. Bloom said, "I know I want to, but I can't speak for the rest of the girls." All at once the other four were agreeing with Bloom, I was happy at least I would see Musa. Ms. F called us over and said, "You four are going to share an apartment with your sisters and you might even share rooms with your sister." I held in my excitement, unlike the other girls, not including Musa. I tugged on her sleeve and she said, "Thanks ms. F. Melody and I will head over there if that's alright." Ms. F nodded and we left the others in there still jumping up and down. "I'm guessing your happy even if you don't show it, right?" Musa knew how I was about showing emotions, I felt emotions were weaknesses, "Yes I am." She sighed and said, "Mel you have to show emotion, it's not a weakness it just shows that your human." As we were walking across the courtyard there was an explosion and then three witches flew up in front of us. The one with ice blue hair pointed her hand that had some kind of energy on it, right at me. Musa stood in front of me with her arms outstretched and said, "Leave her alone Icy. I just want to know how you three got out of that prison." The witch, I'm assuming was Icy, just scoffed and fired the blast at Musa. I gasped and pushed her out of the way and put my arms up in front of me as some sort of shield. The blast hit me hard, it threw me high into the air and right through Ms. F's window. I landed and I heard not only the screams of the girls around me but also the shout from Musa. I sat up, ignoring the pain that came with this action, and stood walking over to the window I said, "Well if it wasn't for attacking Musa I would feel sorry for those witches." I heard startled gasps and then I saw four blurs fly past me and down next to Musa. I jumped out the window, sounds stupid but I have done this at higher levels, and landed but fell when I landed because of the hit from Icy. _Ouch, that wasn't too smart._ Musa saw me and resisted the urge to come help me until Flora said, "Go help her, we can handle these three." Musa smiled and ran over to me, "Melody! Oh my God, are you alright?" I nodded standing up only to fall again, Ok this is so not helping what I just said. "Really, because I thought if you were alright you could stand on your own." she is not going to let me help I can tell, "Ok, maybe I'm not alright but I'm not dead." She smiled at me and said, "For a kid who doesn't show emotion you sure do use sarcasm a lot." I smiled and said, "Sarcasm isn't an emotion, it's a tone of voice." She chuckled and told me to try and get inside the school. "No, I'm going to help." She was going to protest when she had to catch me because I fell, again. I saw the other four girls fly down to us, Nicole looked at Musa and said, "Musa we'll take care of Melody. You just go and help our sisters." Musa smiled and looked at me, "Ok, don't go doing something stupid, ok?" I scowled at her but just nodded my head, she shifted me over to the shoulder of Angelica. Musa flew off to fight the witches with me on the sidelines, I don't plan on staying on the sidelines though. I got off of Angelica's shoulder and stood by my own strength. I powered up my winx and the other three were startled I didn't know why, until I turned around. Behind me was a huge guy/beast thing at least three times my height stood there and I heard Icy say, "Haha, stop us from destroying this school or save your little sisters." The older girls looked over at us, they expected to see Angelica getting me out of there and the others fighting, instead they saw me in my winx standing in front of the other four with my arms outstretched. "Melody! Get them out o-" Musa was cut off by Icy saying, "Stupid little girl, if you listen to the little musical diva here you'll just endanger the whole school. But seeing as your strong willed and such I think I'll give this guy a new order. Gigantor eliminate that little pest that's standing in front of the others, only her for now." I looked up and gulped, this guy is huge and probably able to break me like a twig. I flew up to his height and said, "You heard her ugly, you have to get me. Well than come and get me." I flew off towards the forest with Musa's shout echoing in my head, "Melody, please be careful!" I flew with the guy/beast running after me, _I can't believe this is happening to me,_ I kept flying until something hit me in the back and I was falling to the ground. I groaned and sat up rubbing the back of my head. The guy/beast was about to strike again when a voice rung out, "Dark Night!" the guy/beast was hit away from me by some black energy ball. I looked up and saw Nicole, Taylor, Angelica, and Sara floating in the air. They flew down towards me and helped me up, once I was standing they all hugged me. I was shocked but returned the hug; the guy/beast thing was out cold when we flew back toward the school. When we got there Musa was fighting Stormy and the other two witches were out cold on the ground while Bloom and Tecna went to help Musa fight Stormy. Flora and Stella noticed us and flew over to us. I looked myself over before they got there and was shocked. My winx outfit was torn in places and in some there was blood, and I had a bunch of bruises and cuts with dried blood around the edges. They landed in front of me and Flora was the first one to speak, "Melody are you alright?" I just shrugged and flew up to the fight and muttered a little spell I came up with but yet have tried. "Music diva blast!" After I said it there was a black sound wave that went crashing into Stormy, Musa knew it was me but the others didn't, so they told Musa good job but she kept denying that it was her. The attack took all of my energy, I reverted back to my normal clothes and fell from the sky. The girls on the ground screamed and Musa turned and saw me falling. She flew ahead of me and caught me in her arms. I looked up at her and said, "Thanks for the save Muse." She did not look happy, she sighed and shook her head. I looked down at the ground and thought if she would be happier if I would have hit the ground instead of her saving me. I looked at her again and was going to ask her when she just said, "No, I would not be happy if you died Mel." The older girls were there, their sisters were told to go to the room, and heard what Musa said. They were all shocked and asked me how I could ever think that, Bloom even asked me how I would feel if Musa died. I was asked this question before by my best friend and now she was in the hospital, Musa grabbed me by my shoulders when I started toward Bloom. "Melody calm down. Bloom doesn't know about that." Musa was trying to calm me down again.

Truth be told, when Musa and I were younger some guy came to the house when we were home alone, the guy was drunk and had a knife with him. He tried to stab me but Musa got in front of me and the guy ran out of the house when I started screaming and throwing random objects at him. I was attacking because I thought Musa was dead, so when people ask me how I would feel if Musa died I just tell them that I already felt it once and don't wish to feel it again.

I calmed down and asked Musa where the room was so that I could go there. Before she could answer Nicole came over and asked if she could show me to the room. I looked at Musa who nodded and I turned to Nicole and said, "Are there stairs to get there?" she said there was I sighed and told her to show the way.

We walked through the pink door on the 3rd floor of the school and saw the others sitting on the couch. They saw us walk in and ran to us and asked me if I was okay, I was but it must have looked like I wasn't seeing as Nicole was supporting me. "I'm fine just tired." I tried reassuring them. There was a knock on the door and I tried to get up to get it but Angelica got up and got it open before I could even stand. Ms. Faragonda walked in after a greeting between her and Angel. She looked at me and said, "I see your fine except for a few cuts and bruises here and there." I told her I was fine she said that was good because we would be starting classes the day after tomorrow. With that she left and I looked around and did not see any color other than pink or blue. Musa and the others came in, "So did you guys find the rooms?" Tecna asked Taylor, "No, we've been making sure Melody was fine." Taylor replied, Tecna sighed and said, "Alright, looks like we have to look." The others didn't mind since they were anxious to see who they had to bunk with.

The pairs are like this: Melody and Musa, Nicole and Bloom, Flora and Angel, Taylor and Tecna, and Sara and Stella.

I was so happy to find out that I shared a room with Musa. "Come on Mel, we have to go un-pack." I got up and limped over to her, she put her arm around my shoulders so that she could help me to the room. Once we were inside I instantly saw my bed, it was hard NOT to miss it, my bed had my black bed set on. I looked at Musa, she was looking at me smiling, "How in the world could black get inside this school?" I asked her she just smiled and said with her arms crossed and her leaning against the wall, "Just a little spell I know, I made it so that to everyone but the ten of us it looks pink." I smiled at her if it wasn't for still being low on energy I would have ran and hug her. "Thanks Muse." That's all I could do because of being so tired, I tried getting off my bed to un-pack but Musa came over and put a hand firmly on my shoulder pushing me back on the bed. "You go to sleep and regain your energy I'll unpack for you." I could tell I would lose so I got to my pillows and laid down under the blankets and went to sleep, before I fell asleep I saw Musa smile and walk over to me and she kissed me on the head saying, "Good night little Melody." I smiled at the old phrase my mom used to use before she died.

I woke up and saw that Musa was getting out of the bathroom with wet hair and her clothes for the day on. "Man, how long was I out?" I asked I couldn't believe I slept that long for it to be morning. "You slept all through the night. How do you feel, honestly?" I wanted to say I was fine but I don't think I could even stand up. I sighed and figured before I answered I could check to see if I could stand. I stood up and walked to her and didn't fall, "I'm fine."

I got dressed and walked out to where the couch was. Musa and I were the only ones up so we played a game of chess for awhile.


End file.
